1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to partitions spanning multiple nodes and more specifically to ensuring affinity at all affinity domains for a partition spanning multiple nodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-Uniform Memory Access or Non-Uniform Memory Architecture (NUMA) is a computer memory design used in multiprocessors, where the memory access time depends on the memory location relative to a processor. Under NUMA, a processor can access its own local memory faster than non-local memory, that is, memory local to another processor or memory shared between processors. This memory access time is often referred to as affinity. In other words, the closer a processor is to its associated memory, the greater the affinity of that processor. Often, multiple processors will run on a single partition, sharing central processing unit time as well as memory. These processors may be virtual processors, or virtual machines, which execute operating systems or programs. One or more of these processors may be folded in order to unload work off of the folded processor. This processor folding allows a folded processor to donate its central processing unit time to other processors running on the same partition.